World War VII
|- | |- | Famous Campaign's / Famous Battle's: *Campaign for Italy **Battle of Roma **Battle of Firenze *Invasion of the Caribbean **Cuban Campaign *Campaign of Mongolia *Defense of Alaska **Battle of Anchorage *Nuclear Fallout (Worldwide) |} World War VII, the first war to occure in over 500 Years. The Seventh World War was started November 20, 2940, and fought between Brazil and its Allies against the Britain and their Allies. The War saw alot of deverstation in Europe and South America, the War also saw the return of the German Fourth Reich become a Superpower again, which was a status it had lost back in the Fourth World War. The Seventh World War also saw the Machines of War designed to operate without Man; get used in the War which caused far more damage in the Central Americas than anywhere else. Unlike previous Wars, Nuclear Weapons; used twice during the Second World War and became a large Power source for the United States and other Nuclear-Capable States after World War II, the Seventh World War saw the first use and final use of the Nuclear Bombs. The First Nuclear Bomb was launched by Brazilian Force's at the British Controlled Territories in North America, since the United States had planned to re-take the States from Britain after the War, the US launched the second lot of Nuclear Weapons which it had recently pulled from storage, and launched them towards Brazil. Due to the launching of Brazil and the United States; Britain, China and the Fourth German Reich where forced to use their own nuclear weapons which had been waiting for use, from Europe to the Americas across to Australia the entire world shook as the bombs fell. The world population was cut in half, even the Colonies on Mars where effected by the Seventh World War which caused all the Colonies on Mars to break down, and without aid from Earth the Colonies saw a civil war over resource's and the population of the Colonies vanished due to civil war and loss of resource's. On Earth the world had fallen into blackness as the power grid failed around the entire planet; blanketing the planet in blackness, the only location for power was no underground where the rich ordered construction for Nuclear Vaults out of fear of their use when it was announced the year previous about the Chinese and Brazilian's bringing them out of storage. Nation's at War by Flag The Nations of the Seventh World War; each nation fought on one of two sides, some loyal to the British Empire and others loyal or provided with a reason to help the Brazilian Empire. Empire Alligned Nations: 800px-British_Ambassador_Ensign.svg.png|British Empire Flag_Germany_1933.png|Fourth Reich 750px-Flag_of_Spain.svg.png|Spain 800px-Flag_of_France.svg.png|France 800px-Flag_of_the_People's_Republic_of_China.svg.png|PRC 800px-Flag_of_Japan.svg.png|Japan 800px-Flag_of_India.svg.png|India 800px-Flag_of_Iraq.svg.png|Iraq 800px-Flag_of_Yemen.svg.png|Yemen 800px-Flag_of_Vietnam.svg.png|Vietnam 800px-Flag_of_the_Russian-American_Company.svg.png|CSA 800px-Flag_of_Russia.svg.png|Russia Brazilian Alligned Nations: 720px-Flag_of_Brazil.svg.png|Brazil 800px-Flag_of_Cyprus.svg.png|Cyprus 800px-Flag_of_Iran.svg.png|Iran 660px-Flag_of_Israel.svg.png|Israel 800px-Flag_of_Mongolia.svg.png|Mongolia 800px-Flag_of_Pakistan.png|Pakistan 800px-Unification_flag_of_Korea.svg.png|Korean Republic 800px-Flag_of_the_Republic_of_China.svg.png|RC (Taiwan) 800px-US flag 27 stars.svg.png|United States (2943) 800px-Flag_of_Argentina.svg.png|Argentina Equipment and Technologies Seen in the War Both sides of the conflict introduced new technologies into the War, Sentry Units and Weapons to even new powerful Armors. The Empire had perhaps the most Advanced Technologies until 2943, when the US sided with Brazil both sides where equal in terms of Technologies and Weapons. Gallery of Weapons used by the Empire and Allies: ME3_Mattock_Assault_Rifle.png|Mattock-M96 ME3_Predator_Heavy_Pistol.png|M-3 Predator Pistol benelli-m4-for-sale.jpg|Benelli M4 Barret M107.jpg|Barrett M-107 Gallery of Armor, Planes and Ships Used Pending..... Gallery of Sentry Units Pending..... Gallery of Weapons used by Brazil and Allies: Pending..... Background of Nuclear Fallout Shelters The War began August 20, 2940 AD and battle engulfed the planet for four years, in March 25, 2944 the Nuclear Weapon Program was relaunched as Brazil and China both declared they would bring their weapons out of storage to end the war. The Rich and Elite Classes fearing the event of a Nuclear War launched a program to have Shelters constructed underground, however within months the project began failing when the Middle and Poorer Classes began demanding that Shelters be built for them in return for them helping with the construction of the Shelters for the rich, this forced the Rich Classes to push more money onto the project when the British Monarchy; James Johnson the 5th made a statement about the need for the Human Race to work together. With James the 5th on the side of the people, Richer Classes saw no chance of leaving out the Poorer Classes and more money kept pouring into the project until 2946. In 2946 when the Brazilian Government announced it would launch a Nuclear attack on the British Controlled States in North America, the United States saw its plans to retake the States where threatened, and saw they announced they would retaliate in defense of the British Empire, though the President of the USA was mostly concerned about the States and not the Empire itself. With the United States threatening Brazil, there was a moment of pause in the Brazilian movements during the War, some believed it was going to mean the war could end peacefully, but Brazil launched a massive attack on the United States Capital; Washington D.C. United States and Brazilian Conflict In the Year 2942 the United States sent a threat to the Brazilian Government to inform them should the Brazilians launch Nuclear Weapons on the British controlled states in America, that the USA would launch an attack on Brazil with its own Nuclear Weapons. Insisting that it was purly in defense for the British Empire, the Brazilian President knew it was actually another reason, though unaware the Americans where infact planning to start its own war against the British Empire. British and German Relationship During the Seventh World War, both the Fourth German Reich and the British Empire where very close, and provided close Military Assiatance through the course of the war, British Armies and Navies where constantly providing Military resource's to German Force's in Asia while Germany was fighting against the Mongolian Military. The German Fourth Reich enlisted the aid of the Chinese when they where unable to get equipment and supplies from Britain after Pakistan (On agreement with the US) launched a blockade on the German-British Trade routes. World War VII The Seventh World War Conflict, the first Conflict to rise for over 500 Years, the war was started by the Brazilian Empire against the British Empire, the Templar Order supported the Brazilian Empire in its plans for domination of the Americas. The source of the war, was due to Brazil wanting to dominate the Americas, but was prevented by the British Empire and the German Fourth Reich who where the Two superpowers in Europe and Northern America, however Brazil was the only Nation that at the time could rival the British Empire's strength since the Fourth Reich had lost most of its power in the Fourth World War. The British and Germans where both considered a Hyperpower due their close-partnership, and Britain would always bring Germany in to make agreements with some plans, it was through Britain and German Relationship that Germany was able to create the Second European Union, with Britain at the head of its movement making, though Germany was granted power to keep the European Mainland in check while Britain tended to its Empire. Due to the British Empire, Brazil was frustrated and so the rivalry was started between Britain and Brazil through trading with the Asian Countries and the United States, however both Britain and Brazil had difficulties with the US since the US and Brazil had many conflicts ever since the Fifth World War, and the United States and Britain had political problems due to Britain controlling former American States. First Year of Warfare - 2940-2941 The First Year of the Seventh World War, the Brazilian Armed Force's where launched across the Central American Countries, the Caribbean and also across Europe, the major target in Europe at the start of the War was Italy, an attack led by Brazilian Officer; Rafael Débora. The First major attack was in the Italian Capital; Rome, which began the Battle of Roma. Following the Campaign for Italy , the attack on France and Spain was began by Brazilian Allies; forcing the French and Spanish to respond to their own problems instead of sending support to Italy, however the British Empire was able to send aid; Military Support, Food Supplies and Weapon Supplies to the French, Spanish and Italians, the German Reich also provided support to the Italians, but they where preparing to march for Mongolia at the time, so only a little support was provided. Campaign for Italy The First Major Campaign of the War, started on August 20, 2940 AD by Brazilian Force's, the Brazilian force's where led by Brazilian Officer; Rafael Débora. Battle for Roma The very first Military battle of the Seventh World War, it was also the most deverstating of all the first year Battles, seeing the death of half the entire population of the City of Rome within only a few days, the Brazilian Army was granted permission to rape, enslave and murder anyone of any age so long as Italy was broken and forced into submission, and the Battle of Roma saw the rape of many young girls, as well as the murder of many Poltical Leaders. Battle for Firenze Brazilian Force's where dropped off in Firenze on the same day they attacked Roma, and the Brazilian Force's launched a full-scale assault against the people of Firenze. Assassin Master; Ezio Auditore was present during this engagement, and he led several Italian Assassin's against the Brazilian Soldiers. Italian Soldiers and Italian Assassin's worked in sync with each other to ensure survival of civilians and themselves as best they could, even with the Brazilian Force's setting up major positions preventing the Italians from getting into good defencive positions. The Battle of Firenze went on from August 20 to December 28, and it ended with Brazilian Force's kicking the Italians out of the City. With Firenze under Brazilian control, the Italian Assassin's lost their main location, and where forced to rely on the Italian Military for support. Italian Force's though had been kicked out of Firenze prepared themselves to make an offencive at any moment to attempt to retake Firenze. Category:Wars